


Turnabout Generation

by ChloboShoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my short story, Turnabout Generation. It's a spin-off to May's Justice. Today is the 5th of September, which is an important day to Ace Attorney fans. Mia Fey was murdered on this day and the original Ace Attorney game takes place this year.</p></blockquote>





	Turnabout Generation

Phoenix Wright had hired a new lawyer for his agency. He was really impressed with the girl's resume and how she spoke in the interview. The moment he saw her, he knew that she would fit in well within his agency. He couldn't help but feel what a great friend he would be to his daughter, Trucy.

Her name was May Maple. She had travelled to many places, more so than Phoenix ever could in his life. She had been studying to become a lawyer after her boyfriend was wrongfully accused of matricide. Even though the new lawyer came from a small town far away, she spoke like someone Phoenix used to know.

"This is great news," Trucy exclaimed after May left the room. "I can't wait to work with her, Daddy."

Phoenix couldn't help but smile. "That's good to hear," Phoenix added. "The court really needs more people with an attitude like her. The dark age of the law may be over, but we need to make sure that it never comes back."

"Sakura Haruno's trial is tomorrow," Phoenix explained to Trucy. "I'm going to make her lead the defence team."

Trucy gasped, holding her hands by her heart. "Daddy, won't that be too harsh. It's her first trial and she'll be on her own. Polly and Athena both have trials on tomorrow."

Phoenix smirked, he thought it was so lovely that Trucy cared so much about May. Trucy didn't need to worry, because he had already planned everything out. "It's alright, I can count on you to be there for her."

"You can count on me!" Trucy squealed.

Phoenix had already chosen the May's first case. The body of Hinata Uzumaki by her cousin's grave. Her friend, Sakura Haruno was accused of murdering her, even though the police had no solid proof that Sakura was guilty. The autopsy was inconclusive and they couldn't determine the murder weapon. They believed that Miss Haruno's motive was to marry the victim's husband, Naruto Uzumaki. The defendant had recently been divorced.

He watched May's first trial with the chief prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth. With the help of Trucy, May was able to determine that the Miss Haruno and Mr. Uzumaki were making out whilst Mrs. Uzumaki was dying. Her cause of death was natural causes – complications caused by advanced stomach cancer.

As soon as May had finished her first trial, a president of a huge music label approached her to defend his childhood friend who had been accused of murdering a friend. Phoenix found May's 2nd case really hard to follow with another crime scene in a cemetery and the horror of finding a grave with May's name on it.

Then something incredible happened. May called into the agency to see Trucy and he overheard them talking in the office.

"How is the investigation going?" Trucy asked. "The trials tomorrow, right?"

"Some strange things have been happening," May admitted. "Today when I interviewed Tohma and Shuichi I saw lots of chains and red blocks near their hearts. I don't know what they're for but only I could see them."

Phoenix's heart jumped as soon as he heard the descriptions of Psyche-Locks. He knew exactly what they were. He was curious to why May could see them and why she was able to see them. There was only one person that could have answered his questions: Maya Fey.

"Those are called Psyche-Locks." Phoenix told May as he walked into the office. "They represent a secret in somebody's heart. It's strange, without a magatama, you shouldn't have been able to have seen the locks."

"So that's what they were," May said. "But how come Shuichi had three when he was hiding all that stuff, and why did Tohma only have one when he was hiding his love for Eiri?"

"One lock would normally mean a very small secret," Phoenix explained. "The more locks they have, the more the person has to hide."

"Come to think about it... Tohma made his love for Eiri very obvious."

"You've been working all day," Trucy told her as she patted her back. "You deserve a rest. Why don't you come out with me and my friends tonight."

"Sure," May said with a sigh of relief. "That actually sounds like a nice idea."

When May and Trucy left the room. Phoenix took his phone from his pocket and went on to ring his friend, Maya. He thought that perhaps she would know more about it then he did.

"Hey Nick!" Maya cried out through the phone. "How are you?"

"Hey Maya! I'm good thanks. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh. Okay, what is it?"

"It's about the new lawyer that's joined my agency," Phoenix explained. "Her name is May Maple. She has some rather unusual powers."

"Unusual powers?" Maya retorted. "You mean like flying broomsticks and summoning demons under the ground?"

"Not quite," Phoenix chuckled. "She was able to see Psyche-Locks without a magatama."

"Really?" Maya gasped. "She must be a Fey! There's no other explanation for it."

"And during investigation, we saw a baby's grave with her name on it."

"Okay Nick," Maya said over the phone. "Now this is getting really creepy. I can try and contact my sister and see what she knows about it all."

"You will?" Phoenix said. "Thanks a lot Maya."

"What if..."Maya mumbled through the phone. She paused for a while and it made Phoenix nervous as he jumped out of his seat.

"Maya, are you alright?"

Maya giggled. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just wondering if she's the one."

"What do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not something I can say over the phone. It's better to talk to you about it personally. I'm gonna get going and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, see you tomorrow, Maya."

Maya hung up on him, to channel his sister.

He knew that he would now be unable to attend May's 2nd trial, but he was happy that May and Trucy were getting along so well. Phoenix began to think about May and how many of her traits reminded him of people that he knew. She wore a black dress in her trials, a lot like the one that his mentor used to wear. Drinking seventeen cups of coffee before a trial, reminded him of Diego Armando. Her huge appetite also reminded him of his special friend, Maya Fey.

He kept his phone in his hand and saw that Trucy had changed her profile picture. The picture was in a public bathroom, but they were both in shiny dresses. Trucy was in blue and May was in pink. He typed into the comment box: my beautiful daughter and her pretty friend. In the end, he never posted it as he didn't want people to get the impression that he was hitting on May. He deleted the text and instead wrote: great picture girls. Have fun tonight.

He went through Trucy's pictures and saw hundreds of pictures of Trucy and May. They were all precious, every single of them.

Phoenix began piecing little bits of information together. May loved her coffee and she insisted on drinking 17 cups every morning. People have commented on how much she resembles Mia Fey and how she believes in her clients even when things get terribly bad. Putting all the pieces together brought Phoenix to his final conclusion: May Maple was the long lost daughter of Mia Fey and Diego Armando.

Once he realised that, he knew it wouldn't be long before Phoenix would be see his long-time friend, Mia Fey again. His heart became overwhelmed with warmth. His daughter and his mentor's daughter were making sweet justice together. It felt like a dream come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my short story, Turnabout Generation. It's a spin-off to May's Justice. Today is the 5th of September, which is an important day to Ace Attorney fans. Mia Fey was murdered on this day and the original Ace Attorney game takes place this year.


End file.
